


Зеленый чай

by CommanderShally



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Люк пропускает тот момент, когда Денни оказывается в его объятиях.





	Зеленый чай

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось сразу после выхода "Защитников".

Люк не понимает, как так получилось. Вроде бы два часа назад он случайно натыкается на Денни недалеко от Гарлема, и они вместе решают пройтись… И вот Люк осознает, что сидит в пентхаусе Денни и они, кажется, только что открыли бутылку виски, которая стоит дороже, чем годовая аренда квартиры Люка.  
  
Люк пропускает тот момент, когда Денни оказывается в его объятиях. Вроде бы тот снова начинает пафосно вещать, что он Бессмертный Железный Кулак и теперь в ответе за этот город… А потом Денни вспоминает Мэтта и совершенно по-детски прячет лицо за рукавом рубашки.  
  
Люк ловит себя на мысли, что, наверно, стоило тогда хотя бы по плечу Мэтта похлопать, раз уж обнять его не хватило смелости. Именно наверно, поэтому он плюет на условности и притягивает Денни к себе, позволяя тому почувствовать, что он не один в своей скорби. Им всем не хватает Мэтта, пусть они даже не так хорошо его и знали…  
  
А потом все катится к чертям. Потому что Люк прижимает к себе Денни, ощущая, какой он, несмотря на мышцы, тонкий, кажется, что талию можно одной рукой перехватить. И эта мысль как-то совершенно глупо заставляет Люка улыбаться, словно он сам не верит в то, что именно приходит ему на ум.  
  
— Что смешного? — слегка сердито спрашивает Денни. Он точно слегка пьян. Стоит в шаге от Люка и смотрит на него, нахмурив брови.  
  
— Абсолютно ничего, — отвечает Люк. — Есть у тебя что-то кроме виски?  
  
— Зеленый чай, — отвечает Денни, и Люк даже не удивляется.  
  
— Никогда не пил зеленый чай.  
  
Кажется, кто-то из них рассыпает заварку на стол — Люк не может вспомнить, кто именно. Да и неважно это. Все его внимание сейчас на Денни и на том, как тот дышит, оказавшись снова тесно прижатым к Люку. Денни даже не спрашивает, в чем дело и что происходит, как будто и так все понимает. Он предпринимает лишь одну попытку выбраться из объятий, когда Люк одним движением разворачивает его к себе спиной.  
  
— Не дергайся, — шепчет Люк ему на ухо, хотя тихо все равно не получается. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
  
Одновременно с этим Люк сам себя спрашивает: «А что я собственно делаю?» и не находит ответа на этот вопрос. Да даже если он и существует, то вряд ли бы Люку понравился.  
  
Люк забирается рукой в брюки Денни, стараясь не особо думать о том, что вообще происходит, и обхватывает его член. Денни возбужден, и Люку хочется списать все на алкоголь, но он сам не особо верит в это.  
  
Денни кончает ему в ладонь, тяжело дышит и, кажется, даже мычит, словно прикусывает себе губы. Люк отстраняется и решает воспользоваться раковиной на кухне. Он обращает внимание на рассыпанную заварку, моет руки, смотрит на Денни, и они встречаются взглядом.  
  
Денни выглядит совершенно потерянным, смущенным и словно не знает, куда себя деть. Люк выбрасывает в мусор бумажное полотенце и делает два шага к Денни.   
  
А потом целует.  
  
— Спасибо за чай, — произносит Люк. — В следующий раз с меня кофе.


End file.
